Memories From Long Ago
by LyraAdriana
Summary: Snape's bedtime story leads into memories long forgotten.
1. Tell me a story?

Memories From Long Ago

Rating: PG 13

Summery: Snape's bedtime story lead into old memories long forgotten. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not getting paid. Call my lawyer.

"Grandpa?" 

A little girl of about six climbed into the lap of her old grandfather. He helped her up and held her smiling softly.

"Yes my little nutmeg?"

"Tell me a story. A good one."

"Ok sweets, which one? There isn't much time till you have to go to bed."

I want to hear the one about grandma again. Please, oh pretty please?"

The old man smiled and stared off at some spot in the distance. 

"Alright sweet cheeks. You made a good choice. Lets see, were to begin?"

The little black haired girl smiled.

"Silly at the beginning. Where else?"

The man grinned.

"Yes at the begging."


	2. The story begins

Memories From Long Ago  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summery: Snape's bedtime story lead into old memories long forgotten.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not getting paid. Call my lawyer.  
  
"Lets see. It was along time ago. I was a teacher at Hogwarts, your Godfather, Dumbledore, was the headmaster at that time, and took me in when I was at my worst and had me teach Potions. There were three students that I particulary didn't like, and were like a thorn in my side for six years. It was the seventh year for all of them, and I knew the last year that I would be teaching at my beloved Hogwarts. The students names were Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger."  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Miss Granger if you insist upon muttering the instructions to your counterparts, when I have told you explicitly not to, I will be forced to give you detention, and 20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
With black robes billowing behind him, Severus Snape glided down between the rows of the students work benches.   
  
Another day and his arm was perpetualy hurting. Voldemort was excited about something, and he would bet his life that there was going to be a meeting tonight. After his classes were over he would be quick about dinner and then he would go back to his quaters to wait. He had been fortunet about not getting caught. Severus realised that there was a point when he would eventualy get figured out, he just hoped that he would have been a sevice enough to the Order before that happened.   
  
He noticed the time and with a distaind sigh he called to his students.   
  
"By now you should have all finnished your strength potions. Bottle and lable them, then bring them up to my desk. We will be testing them tomorrow. I strongly sugest that you are on time."  
  
Severus sat down at his desk and closed his eyes listening to the frantic scrabling, slamming of bottles on his desk and the slamming of the door as the last student filtered out. Or so he thought when he heard a slight cough, which he admitted scared him remembering that horrible Umbridge woman from two years ago.  
  
He groned inwardly and opened his eyes to the Granger girl before him. She wasn't so much a girl anymore he noticed. She had grown, that was true. He even admitted that she might be pretty if she wasn't always carrying twenty pounds of books around on her back. He smiled to himself realising that when she grew old, she would look like an old crone out of a feiry tale. A hunched back and wild frizzy grey hair.   
  
He noticed that Granger seemed to be nevouse and started shifting back and forth. "Miss Granger, would you stop figiting and tell me what you want. Or would you prefer that I get the house elfs to bring our lunch hear."   
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I was wondering when you wanted me for detention tonight." Hermione glanced down at her lofers, wishing on everything good, that he didn't have this affect on her. No matter how calm, or decicive and collected she was, he maged to break her, he had this look that made her feel like she was laying face up naked in a mud puddle.   
  
Severus took this chance to study her as she was staring at her shoes. He senced a maturity in her, she seemed like she knew what she wanted and where she was going. He could see this more promenetly than any of the other students. He also knew she was smart, everyone knew that. But he liked this in her, if he liked anything at all. She caught on quick, and she did seem to reign some kind of controle over her friends. He respected that.  
  
"Seven O'Clock. And I expect you to be on time."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes Professor. I'll try and be prompt"  
  
With that Severus watched as briskly walked out the door. 


	3. Detention

Memories From Long Ago  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summery: Snape's bedtime story lead into old memories long forgotten.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not getting paid. Call my lawyer.  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to Misha. Thankyou for being such a dedicated reader, even though I'm only two chapters in. Please feel free to contact me with any ideas you may have. Btw? Are you good at proof reading, I need a beta. On to the story.  
  
Chapter Three: Detention  
  
Hermione hurried upstairs to lunch, knowing that Ron and Harry would be waiting egerly for her. She slowed down to a melencholic walk when she reached the west corridore. The sun was just far enough over to the west side of the castle at this time of day, that it was shining in through the evenly spaced windows as if it was light from the heavens, shining just for her. Hermione loved walking through the beems of sunlight, seeing the dust float through the air like miniture ballerinas. It made her feel, so alone, but in a good way. Like there was no hurt or pain in the world. She could focus on the moment and forget that sometime in the future there could be nothing left to live for.   
  
Thats how she felt about reading. She could leave this world behind, and just for those few moments, become someone else, live a different life. It wasn't all just information, and mearly being a book worm, it was something more powerful that just being smart and knowlage.   
  
Truth be told she was terrified inside. For seven years now, there had been this cloud hanging over Harry's head, and in that, everyone that loved him. It was a cloud of death, pain, and mostly uncertinty. Hermione knew that Harry was never sure of himself, he doubted his abilities. The one thing he was sure of was that when the day came, it would be either him, or Voldemort who would leave this world behind.   
  
Hermione shivered, remembering all the times she had looked into Harrys eyes and seen nothing but cold hatred and pain. It scared her beyond anything that she had ever known. She loved he friends and didn't know what she would do without them. They teased her about being a slave driver yes, but there were all she knew. She prefered them any day over girls like Lavender.  
  
Hermione blinked realising that she had been standing there for several minutes. She took one last look at the light, then hurried on her way again to the Great Hall.   
  
Severus closed his eyes again after seeing that he was actualy alone in the room this time. He started metaly preparing himself for his next class that, and noting the time, would be comming in about half an hour. He got up from his cherry wood desk, and started to set about the task of making tea. Tea to his was like anyone elses alchohol. It was relaxing, and helped you momentarily forget, but without the nasty side effects.   
  
He looked back to the two dozen vials that were still on his desk, and sent a spell their way, sending them into a cubbord and locking them there till when they would be testing them the next day.   
  
He smirked, he could tell from looking at them that half wouldn't do anything, and another third would have some horrible effects. He had thought that the children by now would have lernt from thier mistakes. Obviously not.   
  
Severus clench his arm in pain. He wasn't being called but it still hurt like hell. He then cursed as he herd the hiss of his water boiling over and spitting into the fire.   
  
"For once, just for once, I would like a day that goes by without a hitch." He whispered this outloud with venome laced in his words. ~Just once.~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione found herself for the second time that day, making her way twords the dungeon. This time without Ron and Harry on either side. She knew that she was early so she took her time, making sure that she wasn't early, or late for that matter. Both would be horrible.   
  
She had reached the door. She kept one eye on the handle , and one eye on her watch. As the clock hit seven oclock on the dot she knocked slightly and opened the door.  
  
Hermione saw her Professor sitting at his desk staring at a paper in his hand, not noticing that she was there.  
  
"Um.. Professor?" Severus looked up sharply. What was she doing there? Twice in one day. He then remembered their conversation earlyer. Her Detention.   
  
"Your late." Hermione was outraged, she was not, and he hadn't even looked at the clock. But arguing with him wouldn't do any good.   
  
"I'm sorry Professor. It wont happen again."  
  
"I'm sure." Severus knew perfectly well that she wasn't late, but what amused him was her ability to let that roll of her back, when he had seen the rage in her eyes of false accusation. She had good contoal.  
  
"I want you to organize the student ingrediants aphabeticly and what potions commonly go together. Once you are done you may go."   
  
Hermione nodded her head to show that she understood and moved over to the cubbords. She was fine with this punnishment. It wouldn't take her to long. She liked mindless tasks like this. It gave her time to think, and create new story plots or different kinds of new spells that could be useful.   
  
Hermione had spent carful time thinking about what she wanted to do once she was done with her seventh year. She was pretty sure that she wanted to go to a collage, she heard that there was a particularly good one in Lapland. It focused on teaching how to teach. Hermione knew that she wanted to give something back to the magical community, it had given her so much, so she figured that teaching the young would be a good place to start. She loved children, and she knew that she had a way of explaining things to her friends to get them to understand. She figured that in her spair time, she would be able to do her writing, or whatever presented itself. She was pleased with her plan.   
  
Hermione heared an intake of breath and a sharp his behind her and reeled around to see her Professor cluching his forarm.   
  
"Miss Granger I have to leave. Finnish your task and go when you are done." With that he walked out of the classroom and into what she thought was his office.  
  
If Hermione thought it strange she didn't show it. She turned around and went back to her organizing.   
  
AN: Ok thats the third chapter. I wrote more then the other two, and hopefully thell all be getting longer. I'm still looking for a good beta if anyone wants to offer. Review! 


End file.
